


An Entirely Mundane Week In The Life of The Lightwood-Bane Family (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Max Two 'Verse (Traduccion) [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Domestic Fluff, Everyday Life, Family, Field Trip, Jealous Magnus Bane, Loving Marriage, M/M, One Big Happy Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Una mirada a la vida de una familia de seis personas completamente ordinaria cuando no hay nada que distraiga de las idas y venidas cotidianas.





	An Entirely Mundane Week In The Life of The Lightwood-Bane Family (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Entirely Mundane Week In The Life of The Lightwood-Bane Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771057) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



 

Domingo

—Está bien, intentémoslo de nuevo. —Magnus sostuvo las manos de Jamila. —Papá. Paaaa-pa.

Alec se rió entre dientes desde el sofá. —Ella va a decir 'Da-Da' primero, —dijo, mirándolos. —¿Puedes decir 'Dada', Jamila?, —Preguntó y Magnus lo miró.

—Tienes un bebé para decir 'papá' como sus primeras palabras con Max, —se quejó. —¡Y entonces ese pequeño traidor ni siquiera dijo eso!, —Dijo, mirando a Iman, donde estaba sentada en el regazo de Alec, mirando el libro que estaba leyendo. La semana pasada, Iman había dicho su primera palabra, y no era papá ni pá.

Fue 'Rafi'.

—¡No, ella va a decir Max primero!, —Dijo Max, extendiendo sus manos por el suelo. Jamila arrullaba y chillaba mientras daba pequeños pasos tambaleantes para tomar las manos de Max. Magnus y Max la habían estado dejando caminar entre ellos por un momento, dado que tanto ella como Iman estaban empezando a caminar más de un par de pasos y necesitaban algo de práctica. —¿No es así, Mila?, —Le preguntó, besando su mejilla cuando la abrazó.

Magnus lo miró juguetonamente. —Si su primera palabra es Max, voy a estar tan enojado que tendremos que tener otro bebé solo para que sea justo, —proclamó dramáticamente.

—¡Suena bien para mí! ¡Más hermanos y hermanas!, —Dijo Max, y Alec se aclaró la garganta, mirando a Max. Max hizo un puchero. —¿Qué?¡Me gusta tener hermanos y hermanas!

—Y me gusta tener hijos, pero creo que los gemelos de un año son bebés suficientes por el momento, —respondió Alec, sonriendo a la vista de Max. —Además, no es que papá y yo podamos ir a buscar otro bebé. Está bromeando, —aclaró.

—¿Quién dijo?, —Preguntó Magnus, moviendo las cejas. —Apuesto a que puedo encontrar algo que mágicamente podría hacerte caer.

—Pasa, —dijo Alec, haciendo una mueca. —Además, eso suena como una mala idea. Muy peligrosa.

Magnus suspiró, mirando a Jamila. —¡Eres mi única esperanza! —Extendió sus manos. —Ven a papá, —dijo, y Jamila sonrió y se acercó a él, riendo cuando él la miró sorprendida. —¡Yaaay! Di '¡Yay Papa!'

Jamila soltó una risita y aplaudió, luego extendió la mano y aplaudió con ambas manos en la cara de Magnus. —¡Paaa! Paaaa!

Alec se sobresaltó y Max quedó sin aliento. Magnus solo la miró, con la boca abierta. —Jamila, ¿acabas de decir...

—¡Papá!, —Soltó una risita, aplaudiendo.

Magnus finalmente salió de su estupor y se tapó la boca con la mano. —¡Oh, Dios mío! —Tiró de Jamila en un abrazo, riendo. —¡Dios mío, lo dijiste! —Chilló, mirando a Alec. —¡Alec, lo dijo!

Alec sonrió radiante, moviendo a Iman para que pudiera inclinarse y alcanzar a Jamila. —¡Eres una chica tan grande! Tú amas a tu papá, ¿no?, —Preguntó, y ella soltó una risita.

—Papapapapapa!

Magnus rió húmedamente, el nudo en su garganta dio paso a lágrimas en sus ojos. —Así es, Angel, —se atragantó, besando su cabello y abrazándola. —Papá te ama. —Él sollozó, presionando su cara en sus rizos. —Mi Ángel, —susurró con voz húmeda.

Alec puso a Iman en el suelo y se deslizó hasta el borde del sofá, tendiéndole una cálida sonrisa. —Magnus, —dijo, y Magnus se volvió, sonriéndole con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ella dijo 'Papá', —dijo, y Alec asintió, inclinándose para besarlo. Magnus curvó sus dedos en la parte posterior del cabello de Alec, sonriendo contra sus labios. —¡Ella dijo 'Papá'!

—Lo escuché, —dijo, besando la frente de Magnus. Se inclinó aún más y besó a Jamila en la cabeza. —Tú amas a tu papá, ¿no?, —Preguntó y Jamila solo aplaudió y luego puso sus dedos en su boca.

Magnus sorbió y se limpió las mejillas, riéndose cuando Alec le sonrió. —Cállate, —dijo, poniendo los ojos en él.

Alec acaba de besarlo de nuevo, un pequeño y dulce beso. —Estoy tan feliz de que seas el otro padre de mis hijos, —dijo simplemente, sentándose de nuevo para agarrar a Iman y volver a su asiento y ponerla en su regazo. —Papá es tonto, pero él es nuestro tonto papá, ¿no?, —Le preguntó a Iman, sonriendo ante su cara de fastidio al ser movida por todo el lugar.

Magnus suspiró, tirando de Jamila en un abrazo. —Gracias, Jamila, —susurró, besando sus rizos. —No puedo esperar a que tu hermana aprenda a decirlo también, —dijo, acariciando dulcemente sus lindos rizos hinchados. —Nada en este mundo ni en ningún otro me ha hecho tan feliz como escuchar a mis hijos llamarme 'Papá'. —Le sonrió a Max. —Tú, mi bello Blueberry, decidir al azar llamarme tu papá sigue siendo uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, porque ahora escuché a tres de mis cuatro hijos llamarme así. —Le sonrió a Iman. —Solo tengo que conseguir uno más.

—Y cualquier otro niño que tengamos algún día, —añadió Alec con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no apartó la mirada de Iman.

La respiración de Magnus se enganchó un poco, porque él sabía que, a pesar de todas sus bromas de ida y vuelta, definitivamente estaban abiertos a tener incluso más hijos en el futuro. Sabía que, en caso de que surgiera la oportunidad, no dudarían en adoptar nuevamente.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que todos los niños estaban en la cama, y después de que él y Alec se habían aprovechado del nuevo hábito de las chicas de dormir toda la noche para hacer el amor sin tener que preocuparse de que un bebé se despertara en el medio, Magnus yacía mirando al techo mientras él y Alec disfrutaban de un rato tranquilo solo para ellos dos, con la calidez de la cabeza de su marido sobre su pecho, medio tendido sobre su estómago, y suspiraban felices.

Alec, que sostenía un libro en el otro lado de Magnus, ya había comenzado con otro después del que había terminado el de esa mañana, acurrucándose en sus costillas solo un poco después de que el suspiro de Magnus lo empujara. Magnus bajó la vista hacia la coronilla de su oscura cabeza y acarició sus ondas suavemente. —¿Quieres que me vaya?, —Preguntó Alec, girando la cabeza para mirar a Magnus. Él claramente había malinterpretado el suspiro y los toques de Magnus.

Magnus sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —No cariño. Estoy bastante cómodo, —dijo, mordiéndose el labio para contener otro estúpido suspiro de ensueño cuando Alec volvió a mirar su libro. —Ya sabes, Alexander, —comenzó, incapaz de detener la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro.—Todo lo que tengo, —dijo, y luego se detuvo. —Todas las cosas más importantes en mi vida, las cosas que me dan la mayor alegría que he sentido en todos mis años... —Acarició el cabello de Alec de nuevo. —Empezaron contigo. Me has dado más felicidad de la que hubiese conocido nunca.

Alec cerró su libro y se levantó, con un codo a cada lado de Magnus mientras miraba su rostro. —Sé que te refieres a los niños, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no toda la felicidad que tienes se relaciona conmigo, —descartó, cambiando hasta que estuvo a la altura incluso con Magnus.

Magnus negó con la cabeza y rodó hacia un lado, apoyándose en un codo para reflejar a Alec a su lado. —Conocerte es la razón por la que tengo hijos, y la razón por la que sé lo que se siente ser padre, Alec. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Eso no es poca cosa.

—Lo sé, —dijo Alec, deslizando su mano libre para acurrucarse alrededor de la cadera de Magnus. —Pero tienes alegría en la vida más allá de solo ser padre. No estoy descartando cuánto queremos decir, pero no puedes negar que estuviste feliz cuando te conocí.

—Pensé que lo era, —estuvo de acuerdo Magnus. —Pero no había estado enamorado desde hace casi un siglo. Nunca había sido padre. Demonios, no había hablado con Catarina desde los años ochenta antes de que la llamáramos porque Max se sentía triste porque era azul. Ahora hablamos todo el tiempo. Ragnor también. Quiero decir, hablamos, pero ponerse en contacto con Catarina es la única razón por la que comencé a reunirme con él para tomar el té de vez en cuando. Y Raphael, créelo o no, me llama más que nunca porque le interesa el bienestar de nuestra familia. —Él sonrió. —El hogar que tenemos puede haber sido mi hogar antes, pero solía mudarme cada pocos años, así que nada tenía esta permanencia. Esta casa es donde crecen nuestros hijos. Este es el hogar donde criaremos a Iman y Jamila desde la infancia hasta la edad adulta, —enfatizó. Él chilló un poco cuando negó con la cabeza. —Nunca supe lo feliz que podría ser mi vida antes de que me dieras tanto por lo que estar feliz.

Alec acarició su cadera y luego se inclinó, besándolo lentamente. Magnus suspiró, poniendo su mano libre alrededor del cuello de Alec, acercándolo aún más. Alec lo empujó lentamente sobre su espalda, arrastrándose sobre él. Cuando se retiró, Magnus levantó una ceja y Alec lo besó una vez más, aunque más rápido. —No quiero nada más que darte cada gramo de felicidad que posiblemente pueda suplicarte por el resto de mi vida, —prometió, y Magnus sonrió.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que lo harás, querido. —Deslizó sus manos sobre el amplio pecho de Alec, suspirando cuando sus dedos se deslizaron a través del cabello de su pecho. —Te amo, —dijo más serio y Alec lo besó con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Te amo, bebé. —Le guiñó un ojo. —Además, estoy totalmente a punto de matarte, —le informó y Magnus rió disimuladamente cuando Alec comenzó a besar su pecho.

—Bueno, supongo que solo tengo que dejarte, Sr. Lightwood-Bane, —se rió entre dientes, chupando su estómago mientras los labios de Alec bajaban por su vientre.

—Apuesto a que sí, —murmuró contra su piel, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Señor. Lightwood-Bane.

Magnus abrió la boca para responder, pero en lugar de eso se quedó sin aliento y gimió suavemente cuando Alec cumplió su promesa.

****

Lunes

—¡MAGNUS!

Magnus rodó sus ojos mientras vertía leche en los cereales de Max. Max le dio una mirada de complicidad. —Papá, —dijo en un tono de castidad y Magnus entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—Oye, ¿quién es ese padre aquí?, —Dijo Magnus, deslizando su tazón hacia él.

—¡MAGNUS!

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Qué, Alec?

Alec salió caminando del pasillo y levantó un par de bóxers. —¿En serio?, —Preguntó, mirando a Magnus con cara de pocos amigos. —Oh, ¿el toallero?

Magnus se volvió hacia Iman, que había arrojado sus cheerios sobre la bandeja de la silla alta. —Honestamente, Alec, el piso estaba mojado...

—¡Porque dejaste abierta la cortina de la ducha! ¡Otra vez! —Se quejó Alec. —Además, si estuvieran limpios y no pudieras dejarlos en el suelo para mojarte, ¿por qué no están encima de ti?, —Preguntó, y Magnus se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro con un guiño, moviendo las caderas.

—Debo haberlo olvidado, —dijo inocentemente, aunque vio que las orejas de Alec se ponían un poco rosadas mientras miraba el trasero de Magnus y la forma en que sus pantalones ajustados lo hacían lucir.

Alec rodó sus ojos con un profundo suspiro. —Magnus, deja de dejar la cortina de la ducha abierta y mojar el suelo y luego coloca la ropa interior en el toallero. —Miró a Rafael. —Lo juro, a veces me pregunto si él es tu papá o si tengo otro niño, —dijo y Rafael soltó una risita, sacudiendo la cabeza. Alec sonrió con ironía. —Al menos recoges tu ropa.

—Querido, soy demasiado caprichoso, artístico y mágico por cuestiones prácticas, —intentó Magnus, lanzando una mano delicadamente. —Mi sombra de ojos era demasiado apremiante para preocuparme por los calzoncillos.

Max asintió seriamente. —Mi libro para colorear es definitivamente más importante que los calzoncillos, —agregó, y Alec y Magnus intercambiaron una mirada antes de que ambos lo miraran con recelo.

—Max Lightwood-Bane, si no estás usando calzoncillos en este momento, que me ayude…

Alec cortó a Magnus simplemente apuntando hacia el pasillo. —Ve a ponerte algo de ropa interior, Hijo, por el Ángel, —gimió, frotándose la cara con una mano antes de mirar a Rafael. —¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Olvidaste tu ropa interior también?

Rafael miró hacia abajo y se apartó los pantalones de su vientre, luego negó con la cabeza. —No, los calzoncillos fueron los responsables, —confirmó, y Alec resopló y negó con la cabeza.

—El hecho de que tengas que verificarlo me da mucha confianza. —Se giró y comenzó a devolver los calzoncillos de Magnus. —¡Vivo en una casa llena de locos! ¡Soy un fracaso como padre si mis hijos ni siquiera recuerdan la ropa interior! ¡Que Dios no lo permita el día en que las niñas entrenan para ir al baño y tengo cinco personas para recordarles que se pongan calzoncillos!

Continuó quejándose mucho después de que su voz quedó demasiado amortiguada por la distancia que ellos podían seguir, pero Magnus lo ignoró, volviendo a alimentar a las chicas con su jugo y sus cheerios. —Papá está enojado con papá, Ángel, —dijo, atrapando la cuchara de Jamila con magia cuando ella lo tiró. Estaban trabajando en usar una cuchara para poner Cheerios en ella y poner la cuchara en sus bocas, no arrojándolas a la cocina.

—¡MAGNUUUUUS!

Magnus ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Alec gritó su nombre. Él solo sonrió a los chicos descaradamente. —Debe haber encontrado los calcetines mojados en el piso del baño, entonces. —Los chicos se rieron.

****

Martes

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejar a los gemelos también?, —Preguntó Magnus, revisando la bolsa de pañales una vez más antes de meterla en la cesta debajo de la carriola. —Prometo, si necesitas que los conserve, puedo cancelar….

—Magnus. —Alec atrapó sus caderas y lo hizo mirarlo. Él sonrió. —¿Cómo es que me llamas? ¿Súper papá?, —Bromeó y Magnus lo miró con los labios fruncidos. —Tengo esto. La clase de Max tiene trece niños. Habrá otros cinco padres. Principalmente voy como acompañante solo porque ella mencionó que podría traer a las gemelas y ellas lo disfrutarán, —le recordó. Picoteó los labios de Magnus. —Tengo esto. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, tenemos el carrito, y las chicas siempre se portan tan bien. —Se frotó los costados con dulzura. —Diviértete con tus amigos. Te veré mañana.

Magnus se sintió culpable por irse a una conferencia nocturna de brujos el mismo día en que la clase de Max tenía un viaje a un museo y Alec tuvo que llevarse a las gemelas, pero Alec le aseguró una docena de veces que estaba bien. Y lo decía en serio. Era más que capaz de manejar a las chicas en público, lo que Magnus sabía, pero Alec siempre se le recordaba a menudo.

Magnus tomó aliento y asintió. —Bien. Tú tienes esto.

—¿Eso significa que podemos irnos?, —Se quejó Rafael desde donde estaba parado al lado de Max. —¡Llegaremos tarde a la escuela!

Volviendo a Alec, Magnus se inclinó y lo besó una vez más. —Bien bien. Cuida a mis bebés, —dijo, y Alec sonrió, chocando sus frentes juntas.

—Solo ven a casa de una pieza. No dejes que Ragnor te convenza de hacer algo peligroso. N Dejó que Magnus se fuera para poder arrodillarse y besar a las dos niñas en el cochecito.

—Está bien, Ángeles, sed buenas con papá, —dijo, luego se puso de pie y se volvió para arrastrar a los niños en un abrazo, ambos no peleaban demasiado mientras los abrazaba a su cintura. —Y vosotros dos ayudad a papá con vuestras hermanas. Sed buenos en la escuela. No hagáis nada para convencerlo de que se vaya a dormir más tarde esta noche. —Los golpeó en la nariz y luego les besó la parte superior de la cabeza. —Te amo, y te amo, —dijo, dando un paso atrás.

Alec sonrió. —Heeey, ¿y yo?, —Bromeó y Magnus le lanzó un beso.

—También te amo, cariño. ¡Diviértanse! —Gritó antes de volver a subir los escalones para poder abrir un portal y ponerse en marcha.

****

Alec dejó a Iman y Jamila fuera de su cochecito para que pudieran caminar cogidas de la mano de Max en la sala del museo y escuchó que cuatro de las personas a su alrededor hablaban de lo adorable que era con sus hermanitas. —Oh, ¿qué tan precioso es eso? —Escuchó preguntar a esta anciana y sonrió para sí mismo.

—Max nunca deja de hablar sobre su hermano y sus hermanas. —Alec levantó la mirada y vio al maestro de Max parado a su lado. Los niños corrían y dejaban que los empleados del museo les mostraran cómo “desenterrar” los huesos de los dinosaurios en los pequeños pozos de arena, por lo que los acompañantes en su mayoría estaban allí para asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos intentara huir en ese momento. Ella sonrió cuando Max ayudó a Iman a sostener el cepillo que el empleado le había dado y la ayudó a 'excavar' un hueso para tener que hacer lo mismo con Jamila junto a ella. —Es un niño tan dulce. Usted y su esposo tienen la suerte de tener un niño tan comprometido. Lo juro, se divierte más en la escuela que cualquiera de los otros niños. Especialmente cuando es hora de hacer algo creativo.

Alec sonrió. —Max toma mucho después de mi esposo. Ambos son bastante creativos y excitables. Su hermano mayor se parece mucho más a mí, pero creo que es la cosa más antigua de los hermanos. Tengo hermanos menores, y solo desarrollas muchos rasgos de personalidad basados en ser el mayor. Sin embargo, a ambos les encanta ser hermanos mayores, —dijo con orgullo.

—Tengo una hermanita, así que recuerdo esa sensación de niña, —asintió, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Max siempre es muy útil. Le encanta ayudar con cualquier cosa. Creo que los amarrará con los zapatos de los otros niños si se lo permiten. —Le sonrió a Alec y se fue, iba a reunir a los niños para que pudieran pasar a la siguiente exposición.

Alec sorprendió a las chicas cuando Max las trajo de vuelta a él, y las ayudó a volver al cochecito. Había una niña pequeña en la clase de Max que estaba en una silla de ruedas, así que él y su madre terminaron juntos en el elevador cada vez que la clase subía o bajaba por el piso. Iman miró a la niña mayor y luego le ofreció su taza, lo que hizo reír a su madre. —Aww, mírala.

La niña pequeña, Cynthia, se rió. —No, estoy bien, gracias, —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la botella de agua metida en la bolsa lateral de su mochila. —Ya tengo algo de agua.

—¿Bababa? —Sugirió Iman, ofreciéndole la taza a la madre de Cynthia.

—No, Iman, —dijo Alec, volviendo a poner su taza de bebida en el pequeño portavasos de la carriola. —La Señora Collins no necesita tu jugo, —le dijo.

—Aww, ¿su nombre es Iman? —Preguntó la Sra. Collins mientras Alec se ponía de pie.

Él asintió, mirándolos. —Esta es Iman, y ella es Jamila.

—Max dijo que uno de sus padres no puede diferenciarlos, —dijo Cynthia, y Alec sonrió.

—Bueno, siempre pude, pero el papá de Max, Magnus, no podía distinguirlas cuando eran realmente pequeñas durante varias semanas, —dijo engreído. —Max y su hermano mayor podrían distinguirlos, pero no él.

Cuando se abrió el ascensor, salieron juntos, y se pusieron en marcha mientras buscaban a la clase, que se suponía que estarían esperando cerca de la sala con la siguiente exposición para que los alcanzaran. La Sra. Collins continuó la conversación. —Entonces, ¿Max tiene dos padres? No lo sabía. Pensé que Cynthia era la única. —Ella asintió con la cabeza a Cynthia. —Conocí a la madre de Cynthia cuando estaba embarazada de Cynthia, en realidad.

—Sí, —dijo alegremente Alec, emocionado de conocer a otro padre con una pareja del mismo sexo. —Conocí a mi marido después de haber adoptado a Max por mi cuenta, pero él todavía era un bebé, por lo que para él, Magnus siempre ha estado en su vida. Solo llevamos casados dos años, pero hemos estado juntos durante seis.

La Sra. Collins dio un 'awww'. —¿Seis años y tienes cuatro hijos?, —Preguntó, y Alec asintió.

—No tenía idea de tener tantos hijos, —dijo riendo. —Todavía estaba en el armario cuando conocí a Magnus. Adopté a Max porque quería un bebé y sabía que no tendría uno con una mujer, pero no salí hasta que comencé a salir con Magnus, y es como si mi madre reaccionara tan terriblemente para mí ser gay me hizo estar decidido a ser el mejor padre de todos los tiempos. —Se encogió de hombros. —Tuve suerte. Magnus ama a los niños tanto como yo. Él quiere alguno más, pero le dije que probablemente deberíamos esperar hasta que no tengamos gemelas de un año para obtener otro, —bromeó.

Vieron a los niños, e Iman chilló. —¡Maaaa!

—Sip, ahí está Max, —respondió Alec, riendo entre dientes cuando Jamila gritaba a pleno pulmón, golpeando la mano de su hermana mientras ambos miraban a Max.

La señora Collins negó con la cabeza y miró a Cynthia. —Te amo, Cynth, pero no esperes que haya tantos hermanos y hermanas, —bromeó y Cynthia solo miró a su madre.

****

No fue hasta que llegaron al parque y desempacaron los almuerzos de los niños para que todos pudieran sentarse en las mesas y comer que Alec comenzó a hablar realmente con los otros padres. —Aquí tienes, Buddy. —Tenía a Iman en la cadera mientras ayudaba a uno de los niños a quitarse el sándwich con una sola mano, solo para sonreír cuando una niña con unas gafas adorables levantaba su botella de agua con un puchero sin palabras. —Claro, cariño, —dijo, moviendo a Iman para que se sentara en su antebrazo para poder girar el tapón con la mano que había estado debajo de su trasero y luego devolverle la botella a la niña con su mano libre. —Muy bien, ¿tenéis todo?, —Preguntó a la mesa con la mitad de los niños. La Sra. Millburn (maestra de Max) estaba en la otra mesa con la otra mitad de los niños, haciendo lo mismo, y casi había terminado, al parecer.

—Señor. Papá de Max, ¿puedes abrir mis patatas?, —Preguntó un niño pequeño, y Alec caminó alrededor, abriéndolo de la misma manera que tenía la botella de agua de las niñas, sin derribar a Iman.

—Aquí tienes, —dijo, sonriendo a todos los niños. —Si necesitas algo, nosotros y los otros padres estamos allí, —dijo, señalando la mesa detrás de todos ellos.

Recibió un coro de pequeños gracias y cambió a Iman, volviendo a su mesa. Jamila levantó sus manos, gruñendo hasta que la levantó también, sosteniéndola en la otra cadera. —Está bien, te tengo, lo sé, quieres que te lleven, también. —Se puso de pie junto a la mesa, meciéndolos un poco en lugar de sentarse.

Levantó la vista y notó que las mamás lo miraban con una sonrisa soñadora y que solo podía imaginar cuánto echaban de menos cuando sus hijos eran tan pequeños. —¿Soy el único con un bebé?, —Les preguntó divertido.

Una señora apoyó su mano en su barbilla, mirando al bebé en cada brazo. —Eres tan fuerte como para tenerlos a los dos así.

Alec se encogió de hombros, yendo con el trabajo falso que la escuela tenía registrado para él. —Soy un entrenador personal, así que un par de bebés no es nada, —dijo, rebotando un poco a cada chica para hacer que se rieran. Alzó la vista y los vio a todos mirando de nuevo. —Es muy raro que yo sea el único padre, ¿no?

La señora Collins le dirigió una sonrisa que él no sabía cómo interpretar, pero negó con la cabeza. —Por lo general, tenemos algunos padres en estos viajes. Funcionó. Eres el único padre esta vez. Solo he visto a Magnus antes, pero podría ser porque está mi esposa cuando estás tú-

Alec tarareó. —A veces simplemente funciona donde estoy libre para las cosas escolares de nuestro hijo mayor más que Max. Mi horario es bastante inusual, pero así es como funciona más a menudo. Estaba muy contento de que esta vez Magnus saliera de la ciudad por negocios porque las chicas se divirtieron en el museo y las habría dejado en casa si se hubiera ido con Max. Tratamos de no molestar a la clase con un par de hermanitas, pero esta semana fue inevitable.

—Oh, no es un inconveniente, —le ofreció una de las mamás con una sonrisa. —Eres tan natural con los niños.

—Oh sí, —estuvo de acuerdo otro, inclinándose hacia delante. —¿Y tienes otro, dijiste?

Alec volvió a poner a las chicas en su carrito después de que dejaron de exigir que las meciera y finalmente se sentaron junto a ellas, cavando su almuerzo. —Sip, el mayor, Rafael. ¿Magnus no lo ha mencionado antes?

—Por lo general, mi marido viene en estos viajes, —dijo la misma señora, apoyando deliberadamente la mano izquierda en la mesa para mostrar el anillo que faltaba. —Pero, desde el divorcio, ahora es mi turno.

Alec realmente no sabía cómo responder a 'mi marido nos dejó' aparte de sonreír en lo que esperaba que fuera simpatía. Ella no parecía demasiado molesta, por lo que no parecía molesta, así que solo asintió. —Sí, tenemos un niño de diez años, mayor que Max y estas dos.

—Wow, tengo dos y son un manojo, —dijo una dama, y Alec simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Nos encanta tener hijos, —dijo simplemente. —Como le dije a la señora Collins, Magnus ya quiere otra, pero al menos vamos a esperar hasta que las niñas sean un poco mayores. Estaba abrumado con dos bebés a la vez, ya que nunca había tenido un bebé con el que lidiar antes y de repente dos. Vamos a conseguir a estos dos entrenados primero, al menos, —bromeó. —Pero estoy totalmente abierto a otro después de eso.

Otra madre solo suspiró, indudablemente, pensó Alec, en lo lindos que estaban Jamila e Iman. —Tu marido es un hombre afortunado, eso es seguro.

Alec asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. —Ambos somos afortunados de haber encontrado un compañero que quería toneladas de niños, —estuvo de acuerdo, haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que la señora Collins resopló un poco. Podía admitir que no eran todos los que querían toneladas de niños, por lo que podía ver su incredulidad, ya que estaba feliz con su única hija.

****

Miércoles

Alec levantó la vista desde donde estaba afilando las puntas de sus flechas cuando la puerta se abrió y las metió rápidamente en su carcaj cuando escuchó a los niños corriendo. —¡Papá, papá, PAPÁ ESTÁ EN CASA!, —Gritó Rafael mientras corría, solo para que Alec lo callara rápidamente.

—Shhhh, Iman y Jamila están durmiendo la siesta, —dijo, y Rafael se tapó la boca con la mano y bajó la voz.

—¡No nos dijiste que papá nos estaba recogiendo de la escuela!, —Dijo, y Alec sonrió alegremente cuando Max y Magnus llegaron caminando uno al lado del otro, llevando cada uno una bolsa de la tienda.

—Pensé que te gustaría la sorpresa, —dijo, colocando su arco y carcaj sobre la mesa de café mientras se ponía de pie. Magnus le entregó a Rafael la otra bolsa y les dijo a él y a Max que los subieran y Alec esperó hasta que la bolsa se le fue de las manos antes de abrazarlo y besarle la mejilla. —Hola bebé.

Magnus suspiró, relajándose en sus brazos. —¿Te diste cuenta de que esa es la primera noche que he pasado lejos de mis hijos desde que nos mudamos juntos?, —Preguntó, y Alec lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—No lo hice, en realidad, pero ¿eso significa que lo odiaste?, —Preguntó, y Magnus se apartó, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—No, en realidad me divertí. De hecho, sí trabajamos, pero me gustaba ver algunas caras viejas. —Él acurrucó su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Alec. —Aun los extrañé como un loco. —Lo besó, gimiendo suavemente contra sus labios. —Perdí tu gigante, y calentito cuerpo. Intenté que Ragnor se acurrucara conmigo, pero él se rió de mí. Esa cara de cactus gigante, —dijo y Alec sonrió, divertido.

—La cara de Cactus es nueva, —comentó, abrazando a Magnus.

Magnus golpeó un poco sus pestañas y se deslizó hacia atrás para que se inclinara hacia el círculo suelto de los brazos de Alec. —¿Sabes qué no es nuevo?, —Preguntó, y Alec levantó una ceja con expectación. Magnus lo golpeó juguetonamente en el cofre. —Qué sexy estás en mi ropa, —dijo, y Alec miró hacia abajo, solo para sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba usando una de las camisetas de Magnus's Pride.

—Honestamente, ni siquiera me di cuenta, —dijo, flexionando su pecho y hombros. —Pero eso explica por qué me está algo apretado. Estaba distraído cuando Iman vomitó en mi camisa, así que agarré lo primero en la ropa limpia.

Magnus gimió dramáticamente, sus ojos brillando con humor. —Oh, habla sucio para mí. El vómito y el lavado del bebé, eso es un porno de papá allí, —bromeó y Alec puso los ojos en blanco, golpeándolo en el trasero juguetonamente.

—Es por eso que te extrañamos, —dijo Alec, besando la frente de Magnus antes de caminar alrededor de él. —Está demasiado tranquilo sin ti.

Magnus sonrió alegremente, mirando a Alec dirigirse a la cocina para comenzar la merienda de los niños después de la escuela y Alec podía sentir que su propia sonrisa se hacía aún más amplia cuando se escabulló de la vista de Magnus.

Fue bueno tenerlo en casa otra vez.

****

Jueves

Alec venía de dejar a las chicas en su siesta cuando Magnus entró por la puerta principal, sorprendiéndole. —¿Oye?, —Preguntó, recogiendo algunos juguetes del suelo. —Pensé que ibas a salir después de llevar a los niños a... ¿mmmm? —Magnus había agarrado a Alec y lo había besado antes de que se levantara. —¿Hola?, —Preguntó de nuevo, y Magnus simplemente lo tiró en sus brazos. —¿Bebé?

Magnus sonrió lentamente. —Cariño, —dijo, abrazándose a la cintura de Alec. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que todas las madres heterosexuales estaban babeando por ti ayer?

Alec hizo una mueca, arrugando su nariz. —¿Qué? Ellas no estaban...

—¡Lo fueron!, —Argumentó Magnus. —¡La Señora Collins me estaba diciendo todo sobre cómo cada vez que hiciste algo con los bebés, tienes a todas las mamás jadeando detrás de ti! —Él sonrió. —¡Mi esposo, atacando a las mujeres con sus habilidades de Super Dad!

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, solo para detenerse, pensando en la atención que recibió de ambos bebés. —Espera... —Pensó en ello y se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, probablemente estaban mirando sus brazos y su pecho flexionándose bajo el peso de sus hijas, no sus propias hijas. —Ewwwww, —dijo, haciendo una mueca. —¡Pensé que estaban súper interesados en lo lindos que son mis hijos! ¡No en lo lindo qué soy!

—¿Qué tan gracioso es esto?, —Preguntó Magnus, sonriendo. —Tienes a todas las damas húmedas por tus habilidades de padre.

—Asqueroso, Magnus.

—¡Y tú eres el gay!, —Dijo con una sonrisa, ignorando la expresión de Alec. Él sonrió, deslizando sus manos por la parte posterior de la camisa de Alec. —Realmente, tuviste un bebé en cada brazo, ¿no?, —Preguntó, y Alec entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

—Cómo hizo....

—Porque es una excitación seria, —dijo Magnus claramente. —Créeme, Alec, estoy casado contigo, te he visto por lo más y menos atractivo, y sin embargo, cada vez que te veo llevando a uno de mis hijos en cada brazo y hace que tus músculos estiren tu camisa, es totalmente caliente. Bebés y músculos, Alec, —subrayó, dándole una mirada acalorada. —Los padres se toman en serio la buena crianza y son sexualmente atractivos, debería saberlo.

Alec rió disimuladamente. —Eso es escalofriante, —bromeó, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Magnus. —Está bien, entonces tal vez esas mujeres estaban en mis habilidades como padres, —admitió.

—Y tu cuerpo caliente, —agregó Magnus, sonriendo. —Sé lo que les gusta a las mujeres. Han pasado como siete años desde que tuve relaciones sexuales, así que recuerdo cuánto les gustan los músculos.

Alec sonrió. —Así que las mujeres están en mi crianza y músculos, —estuvo de acuerdo, y Magnus asintió. —Pero, —dijo, levantando ambas cejas. —Sabes muy bien que soy gay y estoy enamorado de ti, mi esposo. Entonces, ¿qué importa si una mujer cree que soy caliente?

Magnus entrecerró los ojos. —Importa porque no me gusta que babeen por ti. El hecho de que no las quieras no significa que no crean que tienen una oportunidad, —respondió.

—¿Y cómo propones que realmente crean que nunca iré por ninguna de ellos?, —Preguntó Alec sin rodeos.

Magnus sonrió maliciosamente. —¡Qué curioso que preguntes!, —Dijo, justo antes de tirar de Alec en un beso feroz, deslizando ambas manos por la parte posterior de los pantalones cortos de Alec.

****

Alec jadeó, mirando al techo desde donde yacía, tendido sobre su espalda, aún viendo estrellas. Magnus regresó arrastrándose a la cama con un paño y, después de limpiar suavemente a Alec, se dejó caer en la cama a su lado, estirándose lánguidamente antes de darse la vuelta para acurrucarse junto a Alec.

Alec se las arregló para sentir nuevamente entre sus dedos y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Magnus, sosteniéndolo mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Alec. —¿De dónde vino eso? —Preguntó Alec, todavía un poco sin aliento.

Magnus ronroneó contento. —Los celos, —dijo honestamente y sin dudarlo.

Alec se rió y miró a Magnus. —Bueno, mierda, si las mamás que me quieren te ponen celoso, debería hacer viajes escolares con más frecuencia, —dijo, y Magnus bufó divertido. Alec siseó ligeramente mientras rodaba un poco para acurrucar a Magnus en sus brazos, acariciando su cabello. —Joder, no me has jodido tan duro en meses, —dijo, y Magnus le dio una mirada petulante.

—Eso es algo bueno, ¿verdad?, —Preguntó, y Alec lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hemos estado juntos durante seis años y honestamente, ¿no puedes decir si me gusta o no cuando me haces algo?, —Preguntó y Magnus movió las cejas.

—Bueno, eso pensé, pero quién sabe, tal vez estabas imaginando a la madre de Jimmy cuando te viniste, —bromeó y Alec hizo una mueca.

Alec se acurrucó en los brazos de Magnus, besándolo dulcemente. —Nena, si hay una cosa que nunca tienes que dudar, es en quién estoy pensando cuando me vengo.

—Awwww, ¿en serio?, —Preguntó Magnus, frotándose la nariz antes de sonreír. —Porque tengo que ser honesto, de vez en cuando pienso en Dwayne Johnson, solo siendo honesto, —dijo, y Alec lo golpeó levemente en el trasero, haciéndolo reír cuando puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres insoportable, —dijo, y luego sonrió. —No es que te culpe, él es realmente atractivo, especialmente para tener su edad, —agregó.

—¿Verdad?! —Magnus preguntó. —Es muy fácil de imaginar, porque todos tus músculos se agitan y si cierro los ojos...

Alec se rió y frotó la espalda de Magnus perezosamente, solo para hacer una mueca cuando Magnus saltó un poco en el momento en que sus dedos sintieron la piel cálida. —Oh no, ¿te arañe la espalda?, —Preguntó, empujando las sábanas que se habían quitado cuando se levantó para mirar por encima del hombro de Magnus. —Mierda, este está sangrando, —dijo, mirando la línea roja enojada con sangre en la superficie. —Oh hombre, eso debe haber dolido, lo siento mucho, —dijo, besando el hombro de Magnus en tono de disculpa.

Magnus solo negó con la cabeza y tiró de Alec hacia abajo y tiró de las sábanas sobre ellos otra vez. —Dejalo. En ese momento, se sentía bastante bien, —dijo, alzando la mano para tocar algo en el cuello de Alec que lo hizo jadear y sacudirse. —Además, te lo devolví, —ronroneó, inclinándose para pasar la lengua por encima de lo que solo podía ser un chupetón enorme en el cuello, frente al costado con su runa.

Alec gimió. —Magnus, ¿por qué? Tengo entrenamiento más tarde.

Magnus sonrió triunfante. —También tienes que recoger a los niños más tarde, —dijo grandiosamente. —Y no pongas furioso hasta que lo hagas. Si lo intentas, simplemente te pondré un tatuaje mágico con mi nombre en tu garganta, —amenazó a la ligera.

—Por supuesto, —dijo Alec, sacudiendo la cabeza. —El mejor sexo que hemos tenido en meses, y todo es porque tienes celos de que las mujeres revisen a tu marido gay.

Magnus se rió, sus ojos dorados brillando. —¿Oh? ¿Y preferirías que no te jodiera tan bien que me arañaste la espalda como si un tigre me hubiera atacado?, —Preguntó y Alec trató de mantener su cara seria, pero después de un segundo, se sonrojó y sonrió un poco, haciendo que Magnus se iluminara triunfante.

—Está bien, lo que sea, todavía es tonto, —murmuró Alec girándose para presionar su rostro en la almohada. —Estoy tomando una siesta, —dijo, rodando sobre su vientre. —Revisa a las chicas cuando se despiertan. Me duele el trasero, —dijo, y Magnus resopló de forma poco atractiva, mientras una risa lo tomaba por sorpresa.

Magnus solo se inclinó y besó su omóplato. —Me gustaría disculparme, cariño, pero tú eras el que mendigaba por más, —dijo con un ronroneo en su voz.

Alec tarareó. —No hay necesidad de disculparse, solo tengo una siesta ahora. Shhh.

—Te quiero mucho, —dijo Magnus en un tono más suave, más suave, la respiración cosquilleando la piel de la espalda de Alec.

Alec se inclinó hacia un lado y tomó la mano de Magnus, tirando de ella hasta que Magnus se recostó contra su espalda y deslizó sus dedos enredados debajo de la almohada en la que descansaba su cabeza, sosteniendo su mano como rehén. —También te amo, —dijo mientras deslizaba lentamente su dedo pulgar sobre el anillo de bodas de Magnus debajo de la almohada.

****

Alec saludó a algunas de las otras mamás cuando lo vieron de pie afuera de la escuela, pero cuando varias de ellas dieron una doble mirada al hematoma en su garganta se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, enfocándose en la corriente de niños para mirar a sus dos.

Sin embargo, cuando empezaron a irse, apenas pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la mirada abatida en el rostro de una madre en particular cuando pasaron junto a ella.

****

Viernes

—Demasiado, —dijo Izzy, tumbada en la cama mientras veía a Magnus elegir un atuendo. —¿Qué hay esta noche? ¿Cita noche?, —Preguntó con un dramático aleteo de sus pestañas. —Además, si es así, ¿por qué no me pidieron que los cuidara? ¡Extraño a mis sobrinas y sobrinos!

Magnus negó con la cabeza. —No citas nocturnas. Noche de familia, —dijo, sacando una camisa con broche de oro. —¿Qué piensas? ¿Esto dice 'felizmente casado con niños' o es demasiado cachondo?, —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Isabelle resopló. —Eso dice 'Me gustaría tu número', cierto, pero bastante seguro de que Alec y cuatro niños disuadirán a posibles pretendientes, —le aseguró. —¿Por qué sales con toda tu familia? Eso es una locura.

Magnus sonrió. —Porque nunca vamos a ir a cenar con los niños. ¡Quiero mostrárselos al público en general! ¿Sabes con qué frecuencia salgo con los cuatro niños a la vez? Casi nunca, —respondió antes de que ella pudiera adivinar. —Usualmente somos yo y Alec, o yo y los niños, o yo y las niñas, o Alec y los niños, o Alec y las niñas. Básicamente, nunca somos los seis juntos.

—Sí, bueno, tratar de navegar en el metro con cuatro niños sería una pesadilla, —dijo Isabelle y arrojó una lluvia de chispas.

—Mágico, querida, —le recordó, volviendo a su armario. —No inventé el portal simplemente para no usarlo, —murmuró, sacando algunas chaquetas para intentar emparejarlas con las piezas que había elegido hasta el momento.

Isabelle lo miró con una sonrisa. —¿Por qué te molestas en vestirte tanto?, —Bromeó. —Irás a un restaurante familiar con tu esposo y tus hijos. Vas a tomar ketchup con lo que sea que te pongas, Magnus.

Magnus se encogió de hombros, mirándola en el espejo. —¿Todavía no puedo vestirme para mi familia? A los niños les encanta cuando hago todo el maquillaje y el brillo, y me gusta poner algo de esfuerzo para Alexander. Ha sido una semana larga. Le encantará ver a todos vestidos y bonitos.

Isabelle solo le arrulló. —Eso es adorable. Todavía no estás cansado de mi extraño hermano mayor.

—Oh lo que sea, —se rió, lanzándole la chaqueta rechazada. —Me estrangularías si me cansará de él, —acusó y sonrió.

—Totalmente lo haría, pero sigue siendo tan lindo. Quieres vestirte para él y él se ha ido contigo desde el día en que te conoció, —bromeó. —¿Qué es eso, tratando de darle sabor a las cosas, eh?

Magnus sonrió y giró, dándole una pequeña sonrisa tímida. —¡Oh, para nada! Deberías haber visto el estado de mi espalda ayer, —dijo, moviendo las cejas. —Para un hombre que tiene las uñas recortadas, sin duda puede arañar.

—Ew, asqueroso, —se quejó Isabelle, arrojándole una almohada, lo que le hizo reír. —No quiero escuchar detalles sobre la vida sexual de mi hermano, gracias.

Magnus se rió entre dientes. —Simplemente estarías deprimida al saber que es casi con seguridad más viva que la tuya, —dijo. —Las chicas están durmiendo toda la noche todas las noches en estos días, así que a diferencia de los primeros meses que las tuvimos, en lugar de un rapidito cada semana o dos, tenemos horas y horas durante toda la semana para recuperar el tiempo perdido mientras las niñas duermen toda la noche.

Isabelle levantó una ceja. —Wow, quiero decir, bruto, pero maldita sea. Eso es impresionante. Pensé que con cuatro hijos y Alec con treinta, no lo haríais con tanta frecuencia.

Magnus se volvió y le dio una sonrisa. —Cuatro veces esta semana. Dos veces solo el domingo por la noche.

—Sí, no necesitaba el número exacto, —dijo Isabelle sacudiendo la cabeza, presionando los labios cuando terminó de hablar en una leve mueca.

Girando con su atuendo elegido, Magnus lo sostuvo para sí mismo, mirando hacia abajo. —¿Qué piensas? Voy por lo menos al número cinco esta noche, si no es una función doble. ¿Crees que esto me va a ayudar?

Isabelle soltó una risita, pero asintió y se echó el pelo sobre los hombros. —Créeme, te lo haría si no fueras familia, —bromeó y él solo movió las cejas.

—Un gran elogio de una mujer tan radiante como tú, cariño, —dijo con decisión, dándose la vuelta para comprobar su atuendo una vez más antes de decidirse con seguridad.

****

Sábado

—Da da da da.

Alec se despertó con el sonido de un bebé que decía 'Dada' e inmediatamente se giró de lado, solo para sonreír somnoliento cuando vio a Iman sentada a su lado. Ella chilló cuando abrió los ojos y buscó su rostro. —¡Dadadada!

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a decir 'da da'?, —Preguntó, con la voz todavía ronca por el sueño. Se frotó los ojos y se sentó contra la almohada un poco, extendiéndose hacia ella. —Además, ¿cuándo te metiste en mi cama?

—La trajimos. —Alec miró hacia arriba para ver a Max sentado en el borde de la cama con Jamila, que estaba masticando su viejo y querido juguete Monstruo de las Galletas y balbuceaba como si estuviera teniendo una conversación con Max.

—¡Da da da da! —Alec se giró hacia Iman y la besó en la mejilla cuando se inclinó.

—Oye, bebé, —dijo, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, acurrucándola cerca. —Buenos días, —dijo, acariciando su cabello. —¿Dónde está tu papá, eh?, —Le preguntó, sonriendo cuando soltó una gran carcajada que mostraba sus pequeños dientes. —Dios, eres tan bonita, —suspiró, tocando su pequeña cara. —Tuve tanta suerte con tantos niños hermosos.

Alec miró hacia abajo a los pies de la cama y donde Max, con su hermosa piel azul y ojos azules y sus pequeños cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabello oscuro, rizado y azul, estaba jugando con Jamila, con sus ojos idénticos, grandes y oscuros, hinchados pequeñas coletas y una hermosa piel oscura, y todo lo que pudo ver fue lo afortunado que era de tener una familia tan hermosa. Frunció el ceño, su somnoliento cerebro finalmente se encontró con algunas caras perdidas. —Oye, —dijo, levantándose sobre los codos. —¿Dónde están Rafe y papá?, —Le preguntó a Max.

Max solo se rió. —¡Es un secreto!

—¿Tanto de un secreto que Iman ha aprendido a llamarme 'papá'?, —Preguntó, volviendo a besar a Iman de nuevo. Él sonrió cuando ella comenzó a balbucear, claramente tratando de mantener una conversación completa. —Sabes, Max, así es como eras cuando te conocí, —dijo, mirando a Iman mientras sostenía una conversación unilateral con nadie. —Te sentabas allí y me hablabas como si me estuvieras contando una historia. Sin embargo, eras más pequeño y aún no sabías palabras como papá o papá. —Iman y Jamila no habían aprendido a hablar tan pronto como Max, probablemente porque podían comunicarse mejor que él, ya que ahora Alec y Magnus sabía qué intentaban transmitir con las señales y grulidos, pero habían estado “hablando” durante siglos.

Alec cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en las almohadas, escuchando a sus hijos a su alrededor y disfrutando de la calidez de las cobijas bajo las que estaba. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a quedarse dormido hasta que oyó los golpes de unos pasos que se acercaban. —¡Papá! —Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Rafael saltar a la cama, aterrizando de rodillas junto a Jamila y Max. —¡Papá, papá, despierta!

—Ya está despierto, Rafi, —dijo Max y Rafael miró a Alec, que levantó una ceja.

—Oh, está bien. —Rebotó. —Papá, papá, papá hizo el desayuno!

Alec bostezó y realmente se sentó esta vez, sonriendo cuando Magnus entró con una gran bandeja. —Buenos días, Magnus, —dijo, y Magnus levantó la vista con una sonrisa tan brillante que Alec se quedó sin aliento. Siempre fue sorprendente para él que no solo sus hijos fueran las personas más bellas del mundo.

El cabello de Magnus estaba caído, su rostro carecía de maquillaje, llevaba puesta una de las camisas de Alec y unos pantalones de chándal (se habían arrastrado a casa agotados después de lidiar con niños hiperactivos en público y acababan de ponerse la ropa más cercana antes de caer a la cama , y para Magnus, la ropa más cercana había sido la canasta de ropa que Alec había dejado a los pies de la cama con su ropa de entrenamiento recién lavada), y tan bella como lo había hecho la noche anterior, toda vestida, era igual de impresionante como él.

—¡Te hicimos el desayuno, papá!, —Dijo Rafael con orgullo y Magnus vino y se arrastró a la cama, colocando cuidadosamente la gran bandeja sobre el regazo de Alec.

Magnus se inclinó para picotear sus labios. —Buenos días, Alexander.

Alec sonrió a la bandeja llena de comida más que suficiente para todos ellos. —¿Para qué es esto?, —Le preguntó a Magnus, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

—Me apetecía consentirte, es todo, —dijo, y luego puso cuidadosamente a Iman en su regazo. —Incluso tengo algunos panqueques sin sirope para estos pequeños ángeles, —dijo, tendiéndole una mano a Jamila, y Rafael la dejó junto a Iman.

Alec movió la bandeja para sentarse en la cama entre los seis mientras cruzaba las piernas debajo de él, inclinándose para ayudar a Magnus a que Jamila e Iman se sentaran. —El desayuno en la cama con mi gente favorita es definitivamente una buena manera de consentirme, —estuvo de acuerdo, y Magnus simplemente chocó sus rodillas e hizo un gesto hacia la comida.

—Está bien, hazlo, pero mantén el desorden en la colcha al mínimo, gracias, —dijo con una mirada penetrante a los niños. —Puedo limpiar con magia, pero estoy seguro de que podrías hacer algo imposible de limpiar.

Max puso los ojos en blanco. —¡Papá, fue una vez!

—Sí, papá, el capitán Whiskers y el presidente Miai hacen un desastre mayor que nosotros, —se defendió Rafael.

Jamila aplaudió y le sonrió a Magnus, diciendo, —¡Papapapapa! —Con entusiasmo, lo que Alec pensó fue su contribución a la discusión.

Magnus solo negó con la cabeza, aunque estaba sonriendo. —Todos sois las amenazas.

Alec golpeó sus pestañas. —¿Incluso yo?, —Preguntó, y Magnus le dio un golpe en la pierna con el extremo redondo del tenedor en la mano.

—Especialmente usted, señor que arrastra las tripas de demonios en la casa, —dijo, y Alec solo puso los ojos en blanco y agarró un trozo de tocino de todos modos. Magnus le sonrió y Alec chocó de nuevo las rodillas, mirando hacia abajo a la comida en la bandeja mientras escuchaba a sus cuatro hijos y su marido charlando. Cuando el Presidente Miai y el Capitán Whiskers se subieron a la cama también, claramente molestos por haber sido dejados afuera, les ofreció a cada uno pequeños trozos de tocino y miró a su familia con una oleada de calor en su interior que sabía que nunca sería vencido por cualquier otro sentimiento.

—¿Sabes qué?, —Dijo Max en un tono serio, y lo miraron mientras asentía con calma. —Está bien que esta cama sea tan grande.

Magnus dio un resoplido muy poco atractivo y Alec y los niños estallaron en carcajadas mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano y se sonrojaba.


End file.
